


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Gavin is not a man for anything that screams going out with someone with buddies but a certain day out is sure to change his attitude (if not a little bit) of the world.(Day Five/Six of the Detroit: The Accomplice Creative Week)





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DAY:

**DEC 12** , 2038]

[TIME: AM  **13:56:** 33]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why did you have to drag me over here in the first place?” Gavin muttered under his breath as he grudgingly followed the rather excited form of YN600 as she flitted between the numerous racks of clothes that lined either side of the clothing store that she had recommended them to visit.

The Sandy Mountain Clothing Store it was called. 

_ Pfft. More like a poor excuse of architectural mastery filled with hundreds upon thousands of poor humans and androids milling around like a horde of bees attracted to nectar. _ He darkly mused as he watched his … “companion” squeal like a little girl upon seeing the many clothes that she liked. 

And all he wanted was to take a walk to the pub, not to have to act like a nanny to a newcomer who, upon having a conversation with his pals, was another useless android sent by CyberLife.

“Oh come on, party pooper, don’t be miserable all the time!” YN600 pats Gavin on the shoulder, ignoring the snarl that curled his lips as she pushed a striped grey jacket along with a white shirt into his arms (to his shock, surprisingly). 

“Go into the fitting room and check if they are both the right size. If they’re not, you can ask my friends who are willing to assist.” She pointed towards a vacant opening with two androids dressed in the attire for a shopping assistant occupying themselves with putting clothes that were returned to them onto hangers. 

“Well, go  _ on _ !” She gives him a little push towards the fitting room and even though he was about to argue, he seemed to feel many pairs of eyes fixed on him and he lowly grumbles as he walked towards the two women who look up as he approached them and smile in a friendly manner.

* * *

 

[TIME:

AM **14:18:** 13]

“So … Do you like them?”

“Like what?”

“Like the clothes I’ve given you.” She looks up at him and softly smiles as she swings the bags she held in her hands, the pair containing pieces of clothing that she had probably bought before he even had a chance to see them. 

As he lapses into silence, he looks down at the bag he himself was holding and to be honest, he actually liked the clothes that YN600 had thrust into his arms earlier (the shirt he had to get a size smaller since it was a tad too big).

And as he glanced up at his new friend (even though there was still a part of him that loathed androids in general), he couldn’t help but smile too.


End file.
